On Our Way
On Our Way 'by ''The Royal Concept will be featured in The End of Twerk, the fifth episode of Season Five. It will be sung by the New Directions. Source Lyrics '''Unique: I'll believe when the walls stop turning I'll believe when the storm is through I believe I hear them say David won't you stop writing songs I never wanna shake their hands and stay I never wanna shake their hands and stay Oh no, let's go Blaine and Unique with New Directions: We are young We are one Blaine: Let us shine for what it's worth New Directions: To your place place place We're on our way way way We're on our way way way We're on our way somehow Hold me close close close We're losing time time time We're losing time time time We're falling to the ground Blaine: I'll believe when the sky is burning Jake: I'll believe when I see the view I believe that I hear them say Tina: David won't you stop dreaming now Artie: And everybody clap your hands and shout Kitty: And everybody clap your hands and shout Oh no, they shout Blaine with New Directions: We are young We are one Let us shine for what it's worth To your place place place We're on our way way way We're on our way way way We're on our way somehow Hold me close close close We're losing time time time We're losing time time time We're falling to the ground We are young We are one Let us shine for what it's worth To your place place place We're on our way way way We're on our way way way We're on our way Jake with Marley: Hold me close We're losing time Hold me close We're falling to the ground Sam: Taxi driver, sun is rising Damn the sirens, keep on driving Artie: Flashing light, oh what a night I miss her bed, I lost my head And it's sunning, we're still running For her rooftop, our last stop Barefoot, naked, don't you let me go To your place place place We're on our way way way We're on our way way way We're on our way somehow Hold me close close close We're losing time time time We're losing time time time We're falling to the ground We are young We are one Let us shine for what it's worth To your place place place We're on our way way way We're on our way way way We're on our way Unique (New Directions): This night will never end (This night will never end) This night will never end (This night will never end) Marley: Hold me close, we're losing time Hold me close, we're falling to the ground Videos Navigational Category:Season Five Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Wade "Unique" Adams Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans